User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/K, k, k, here's the plans
But don't spoil this please. Chapter (number): (Chapter Name) - (Place) Part 4: Bogs, Bugs, and Bags *Chapter 7: Mush on Bogswam - Bogswam *Chapter 8: Bag Up for Silt - Fresertus *Chapter 9: The Slicing Insects - Dwranchvilorb Part 5: The Phantom Flying Dragons *Chapter 10: Death in the Picture - Vlugtalvre *Chapter 11: Slice 'n' Dice - Dragokyer *Chapter 12: Souldozer Rumble - Clouffylium Part 6: Magic & Tech *Chapter 13: The Mythic Bush - Bedantsy *Chapter 14: Desolate Battle *Chapter 15: Mind in the Memory Part 7: A Kick in the Iron Darkness *Chapter 16: Lights Out *Chapter 17: Desolate Battle II *Chapter 18: Arena of Rumble Part 8: Squishy Light *Chapter 19: War of the Band-o *Chapter 20: One's Past is Another (reference to Alternative Reality Show) *Chapter 21: You Snooze, You're Oozed Part 9: Ye Dungeon of Fungi *Chapter 22: Cave of Courage *Chapter 23: Endless Growing Fungi Forest *Chapter 24: Maze of the Rat Part 10: Reactions are Reactions *Chapter 25: Atoms Oozing *Chapter 26: Birthdate of the Gemstones *Chapter 27: Chemical Hazards Part 11: Aim your Way through the Monk Taffy *Chapter 28: Math Mash *Chapter 29: ??? *Chapter 30: Sugar Rush Attack Part 12: Blueprints of the Steam *Chapter 31: Scribbled Knots *Chapter 32: City of the Feral *Chapter 33: Steampunk Dunk Part 13: The Body of The Past *Chapter 34: Brawl with the Heart *Chapter 35: Primal Memory *Chapter 36: The Chica Lands Part 14: Fantasy & Sci-Fi *Chapter 37: Razor-Sharp Magic Hat *Chapter 38: Super Kabloomo MAR-PEE-GEEZ *Chapter 39: Beeb Factory Part 15: Void of the Death *Chapter 40: Portals in SPAAAAAAAAAACE! *Chapter 41: Doom in the Lock *Chapter 42: Hell's Bells Part 16: 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000110 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110000 01100101 *Chapter 43: 01010110 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100101 01111000 *Chapter 44: 01001001 01101100 01101100 01110101 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 *Chapter 45: 01000110 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 01100101 Recruited People Upcoming NEW CLASSES *Bazooker - Bazooka wielding (or like) characters which shoot heavy, splash damage projectiles. *Bowslinger - Bow wielding (or like) characters which shoot normal damage projectiles. *Brawler - Characters which attack with self, like kicks or punches. *Knight - Characters which wield melee weapons. *Ninja - Characters which have ninja-like moves such as smoke dashing or shuriken throwing. *Quickshot - Gun wielding (or like) characters which shoot fast-moving projectiles. *Senteniel - Characters which wield two-sided weapons such as two-sided scythes. *Smasher - Characters which have strong big weapons which have heavy melee damage. *Sorcerer - Characters which have magical weapons that do magic damage. *Swashbuckler - Characters which wield two or more melee weapons. Chapter 7 *Velena (Bazooker) - Poisonous Trapcrafter which has the ability to shoot poisonous globs, as well as fill up Toxic Switches. *Bracelety (Brawler) - Fan of everything, she is able to do swift attacks, and even surpass gates with a bracelet on them. Chapter 8 *Shovel (Senteniel) - Shy shovel which is scared by using here double-sided pickaxe. She can mine gigantic boulders. *Sound Sheet (Sorcerer) - Musical Stand with the gift of special singing which can be used to bribe clones into unlocking gates which can't be opened by others but the clones. *Ten Gallon Hat Card (None) - Battlecast expert who is known for landing #1 in the "Best Battlecasters" list. He can't attack, but rather play games, no matter what the clone wants to play with. (either Kabloom or Baseball Hat have to play against the clones depending on the symbol, flower is Kabloom, hat is Baseball Hat. But Ten Gallon Hat Card can do both.) Category:Blog posts